<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212625">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Daehwi, Cupcakes, Dramedy, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Horny Teenagers, Lai Guanlin is Whipped, Lai Guanlin-centric, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:12 AM</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon sighed from where he sat next to Woojin,and from the two of them sat in front of Daehwi.</p><p>The tension reminded in the air until Jihoon looked Daehwi straight in the eyes and spoke."Are you sure that you want to do this to yourself?"He asked.Daehwi nodded firmly in response."I'm positive hyung."He said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>